


Blood Brothers

by JoJo



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days before the partnership two rookies meet at an RTA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to the Bay City Library in 2005

It was Hutchinson's turn to drive this morning, and when the call came through that there was a four vehicle pile-up on the freeway, only half a mile ahead, his partner, "Jigger" Chambers, laughed outright. He knew Ken hated handling these smooth, powerful black-and-whites. They were seven weeks into their first jobs in uniform, their first official partnerships, and Ken already loathed the cars with a vengeance. 

"Don't sweat it, Kenny," Chambers advised. "It's an RTA - let's not add to it. Drive conservatively, man." He glanced across at his blond opposite number, hunkered down under his cap, and grinned. They were working real well as a team - Captain Kadic had said so only a few days ago, keen to encourage his newest rookies.

"I always drive conservatively," Hutchinson hissed. "Look on up ahead, Jig. I think we're first on the scene. I see two cars."

Jigger was craning out of the window. "Two cars, two trucks. Looks like a mess. And yeah, you're right .... no rescue services." As the black-and-white configured a very conservative u-turn to bring it up alongside one of the trucks which was on its side, Chambers motioned up the freeway. "I hear a siren. We got back-up at least." As Hutchinson slithered out of the car he could see another black-and-white approaching at a fearsome speed from the opposite direction. Not conservative driving at all. Not one bit of it.

What Hutchinson saw was the truck on its side, another smaller one ploughed into the wall and two cars that seemed tangled up together, both upside down. On the opposite side of the freeway was a slow-moving line of vehicles, getting slower all the time. The carriageway was blocked on this side and already there were motorists jamming up, hitting their horns. Two uniformed officers were spilling from the other black-and-white.

"Hey," they were hailed by the elder of the two. "Wilder and Starsky, 14th."

"Hey, guys," said Hutchinson. "Chambers, and I'm Hutchinson from Central."

"Starsky, let's get those goddamned rubberneckers moving or the Fire Department will never get through," Chambers said.

"I'm Wilder," said the black-haired cop who Chambers had addressed. "He's Starsky," and he motioned at his curly-headed partner who had emerged from the driver's side of the car. The four of them skidded around the scene. What they needed was rescue guys and ambulances. One driver in the truck against the wall was a fatality for sure. The other guy was released from his belt but groaning. The cars were another thing. Hutchinson found himself on the ground by them, squinting in through the shattered windows. The curly one was looking in from the other side.

"Hey, Starsk," said Hutchinson.

"How you doin, Hutch," Starsky replied.

"You get the feeling that the drivers in this city do nothing but smash into each other? I've done more RTAs than arrests this last two months."

"Tell me about it. We got two people in this mess."

"Yuh, this lady's out of it. Bleeding from the head. Legs looked badly crushed. Needs the cutters."

"Breathing?"

"Check."

Starsky had scooted along a bit to peer into the second car, whose roof seemed much more crushed. "Guy in here with a window on his face."

Hutchinson followed him along. "We gotta deal with it, Starsk, no paramedics on scene," he muttered. He felt for a pulse and was highly relieved he found it. In the Academy, with the First Aid dummy, the trainer always made it hard.

"OK, this guy's priority. I can't see him breathing," Starsky said. "Where the hell is the ambulance?"

"We can't move him."

"I'm not gonna move him! I was there in that class too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. You flunked it."

"We gonna do this?"

"Yup."

Hutchinson levered his hands in, seeing Officer Starsky doing the same from the other side. They could hear approaching sirens, but what they could see of the guy's lips told them they were doing the right thing. No time for delicacy. The remains of two windscreens seemed shattered all over his head and neck. They scrabbled and pulled, piece by tricky piece, the glass shards digging deep into their fingers and palms as they worked, sending blood trickling down into their sleeves. 

"Is he breathing?"

"Can't tell."

"You know, they should issue gloves as standard."

"Really."

It was quiet except for the sound of their panting breaths and the tinkling of the glass as they dropped it on the road.

"Whoah, guys, nice work!" observed a new voice. Paramedics, two of them, in green, on scene. "We can take it from here. You should get those hands seen to."

Hutchinson stood up from the wreck, knees stiff. He held his dripping hands away from him in distaste. Starsky rounded the car, cradling his own against his chest. They had last clapped eyes on each other at the party when they graduated from the Academy, already aware that they were being sent to different precincts. The Three Corsicans were being split. John Colby was going into the forces, Hutchinson to Central, Starsky to 14th. That night had been a haze. 

Just before they parted again, to rejoin their partners, Hutchinson held out a gory hand. "It's really good to see you, Starsk."

Their hands met in a slippery clutch and they both winced.

"You know what, Hutch?" Starsky said over his shoulder as he moved away towards Wilder and their RTA duties.

"What?"

"I think this makes us blood brothers."

"OK by me. Seeya round."

"Yeah, seeya, Hutch."


End file.
